


Baseball

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser and Ray go to a baseball game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Base

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluehaven4220](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluehaven4220/gifts).



> I don't usually title my chapters, but I thought that since there were four chapters and four bases why not.
> 
> I would like to thank my betas who made this fic so much better.

Fraser walked into the police station and weaved his way through the crowd of people. The press of bodies and the stench of body odor made his skin itch and his hands sweat. He walked over to Ray's desk and sat down on his chair. Even though the desk was covered with papers and bric-a-brac it was an island of peace in a sea of noise.

As he waited for Ray, Dief put his head on Fraser's knee and Fraser ran his fingers through soft fur.

'Hey,' Ray said as he came up to his desk. 

'You been waiting long?'

Fraser stood up. 'Not at all.'

Ray grinned as he threw his arm around Fraser's shoulder and they walked out of the police station. 'Greatness!'  
As they walked together, Fraser could feel Ray's body heat and breathed in Ray's scent.

Once they made it to the parking lot Ray let go of Fraser's shoulder. Ray moved to the driver side of his car and rested his hands on the hood. He drummed against it with his hands.

'I was thinking. I got an extra ticket and was wondering if you'd like to go to a baseball game with me?' Ray said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

'That sounds wonderful,' Fraser said. Even though he didn't particularly see the appeal of baseball, spending time with Ray was something he would never decline.

'Cool. Cool,' Ray said with a grin as he got into his car. Fraser joined him in the car and as they drove through the city Ray drummed his hands on the steering wheel.  
Fraser stared out the window and watched as the city passed by, all gray concrete and the smell of gasoline.

He reveled in the sounds coming from Ray; the drumming of his hands was strangely soothing.

The next day, Fraser knocked on Ray's apartment door. Ray opened it with a wide grin on his face.

'Hey, you wanna come in for a few minutes before we head to the game?'

'Of course.'

Fraser walked into Ray's apartment and Dief walked past him. Dief walked up to Duck's terrarium and pressed his nose against the glass. Duck the turtle stuck his head out of his shell and pressed his face against the glass; his happy noises made Fraser smile.

'Hey! You better not even think about eating my turtle,' Ray said to Dief.

'I seriously doubt Dief will eat your turtle. After all your turtle is neither a baked good nor is he filled with cream.'

Dief grumbled. He reminded Fraser that besides baked goods he also ate french fries.  
'Yeah well, I just wanna make sure Duck doesn't become a snack. Dief might mistake him for a doughnut someday.'

Dief grumbled again; Fraser was taken aback, thinking there was no need for such profanity.

After a few minutes of reassuring Ray that his turtle was in no danger of being eaten, they went to the baseball game.

The baseball stadium was full of people and the din hurt Fraser's ears and the bright lights that lit the stadium hurt his eyes. Even the smell of food and alcohol made his nose itch, but he wasn't going to ruin Ray's excitement.

They found their seats and settled into them to watch the game...well, Ray watched the game, Fraser watched Ray. Every time something exciting happened, Ray jumped up from his seat and punched the air.

The lights illuminated a field of bright green and players moved around.  
As the game went on, Ray became more and more excited as his team kept scoring. Even Fraser felt himself caught up in Ray's excitement and he heard himself yell as the team scored.

During the seventh inning, a player hit a home run and Fraser watched as the ball soared through the air. It was flying right towards him and he reached up and plucked it from the air.

He held it in his hand and Ray stared at the ball with wide eyes.

'Wow! That's so cool!' Ray said as he clapped Fraser on the shoulder.

'Why, thank you. You can have it,' Fraser said as he handed the ball to Ray.

'Really?! You sure?'

'Of course. I know how much you like baseball.'

Ray grinned as he took the ball. 'Thanks.'  
Ray held onto the ball throughout the rest of the game. After the end of the game they were walking to Ray's car when Ray stopped by a souvenir stand. He came up to Fraser holding a blue cap with the Cubs logo on it.

Ray handed the hat to Fraser. 'Here, I thought since you gave me a baseball, I'd give you a baseball cap.'

Fraser removed his Stetson and put the baseball hat on his head. Wearing it felt different, but not unpleasant.

Ray took Fraser's Stetson and put it on his own head. He twirled. 'How do I look?'  
Fraser took in Ray's grin and sparkling eyes and said the first thing that came to mind. 

'You look fetching.'

That night when he came back to the Consulate, Fraser walked into his office that doubled as a bedroom and took off the baseball cap. He held it in his hand and rubbed the fabric. As he looked down at it he smiled. He might not enjoy baseball as much as Ray, but that wasn't the point.


	2. Second Base

Fraser walked into his bedroom and saw Ray lying on his bed. Ray was bathed in moonlight and his tan skin appeared golden. He was wearing nothing but Fraser's hat and a smirk. One hand was traveling up and down his hard cock while the other hand was reaching out. Fraser just took in Ray's golden skin and lean muscles.

Fraser moved to Ray and...

Fraser startled awake. His breathing was fast and his skin was damp with sweat. He stared up at the dark ceiling of his office and concentrated on the feeling of his worn long-johns against his skin.

Dief whimpered from the bed where he was lying.

'I'm fine,' Fraser said.

Dief whimpered again; he didn't sound very convinced. Of course he was right.

Fraser tried to close his eyes and sleep, but every time he tried, images of a naked Ray assaulted his mind. It was unsettling not that he had had an erotic dream of another man, but that it had been of Ray. Fraser had never had an erotic dream about Ray Vecchio, not even when Ray had once taken a shower while Fraser was in the room and had exited the shower in nothing but a towel.

Fraser sighed and got up from his bedroll. He decided that if he wasn't going to get any more sleep he might as well do paperwork.

He turned on a lightswitch and the room was bathed in yellow light. Dief walked over to Fraser and put his head on Fraser's knee.

'I'm fine,' Fraser said. Even though he didn't quite believe it.

Later that day, Fraser was staring out the window. His foot was tapping on the floor as he waited for Ray. He had decided that the dream was just a dream, but a small voice (one that sounded like his father) told him it wasn't just a dream.

When Fraser saw Ray's black car pull up outside the Consulate his heart rate sped up.

Ray walked into the Consulate and Dief ran up to him. He bent down as he ran his slender fingers through Dief's fur.  
Fraser just watched Ray's hands move over Dief's fur and how Ray's shirt stretched across his chest. After a long moment, Ray stood up.

'Hey, Benton! Ready to go to my place and watch the game?'

'Of course.'

Ray grinned and Fraser's breath caught. Perhaps the dream did mean something after all.

As they drove to Ray's apartment, Fraser tried not to stare at Ray, but his other senses were consumed with him. He heard Ray humming along to the radio, the scent of Ray filled his nose and even though he knew it was ridiculous he thought he could even taste Ray on the air. 

Once they were in Ray's apartment, Ray sat close to Fraser on the couch and his body heat soaked through Fraser's flannel shirt. He kept his eyes firmly fixed on the t.v. screen in front of him and not on Ray.  
'You okay?' Ray asked.

Fraser looked over at Ray and saw that there was concern on his face.

'I'm feeling off,' Fraser said. Ray didn't need to know the exact reason.

'Really? Sick, huh? Want some tea?'

'Thank you, kindly, but I think I should just go home.'

'Oh, want a ride?'

Fraser stood up. Not only did he think he wouldn't be able to handle another ride with Ray, but the walk might clear his head. 

'I think I'll walk.'

'Oh, okay. Take it easy.'

As Fraser made it to the door, Dief stood in front of it and barked. He had very different ideas of what Fraser should do.

'Something wrong with Dief?' Ray asked.  
Perhaps it was because he was tired or maybe it was the concern in Ray's voice, but he decided to tell the whole truth.

'Dief thinks we should mate.'

Behind him, he heard Ray gasp. He didn't want to turn around and see the look that was surely in Ray's eyes.

'It's ridiculous.' It was ridiculous because Ray was his friend and shouldn't be turned into an object of desire.

'Yeah. Yeah. Ridiculous,' Ray said.  
As Fraser reached for the doorknob his hand was sweating. 

He left the apartment and hoped that he hadn't damaged their friendship. He knew he should talk to Ray, but he was too exhausted (in more ways than one) to continue.

As Fraser walked back to the Consulate, he took a deep breath of the cool fall air. It smelled of the gas and concrete of the city, but it did help to clear his head. 

He might be attracted to Ray, but Ray wasn't attracted to him. Ray was so free with his feelings. He really did wear his heart on his sleeve. If he were attracted to Fraser, he would at least mention it. Fraser told himself that that was okay. His relationship with Victoria had ended badly and it still made his heart heavy.

Once back at the Consulate, he decided to make a cup of tea. He needed something soothing. He made his way to the kitchen and put the kettle on the stove.

As his water heated up he sat down and sighed as he closed his eyes.

'There's no need to be melancholy, son,' Bob said.

Fraser kept his eyes closed and hoped his father would go away for once.

'I remember when your Uncle Tiberius was younger, he was smitten with a boy by the name of Kelvin Rainy. He was so heartbroken when he thought Kelvin didn't return his affections, but it all worked out.'

Fraser opened his eyes and stared at his father. Bob was wearing a cone shaped party hat on top of his Stetson. 'I hardly think that dying of exposure while wrapped in cabbage leaves is better than melancholy.'

'You would think so, but Tiberius and Kelvin are very happy together now. In fact they throw great parties. Apparently Kelvin was more smitten with Tiberius than he let on.'  
'Is there a point to this story?'

'Why yes, things get better unless you get bitten by a weasel. That never gets better. In fact, Buck was once bitten by...'

Fraser just looked at his father. Bob was right, things would get better. He would just have to learn how to let Ray's friendship be enough.


	3. Third Base

Fraser walked into the police station and made his way through the crowd. The butterflies in his stomach were doing flip flops. It was the first day he had seen Ray since his admission and he wanted to make sure that there was no damage to their friendship.

He walked up to Ray's desk and sat down. Ray had cleaned his desk and it was very strange to see the fake wooden top; it was like a wound that exposed bone. The only thing on the desk was a rubber duck with sad blue eyes. Fraser picked it up and rubbed his thumb against the smooth yellow plastic.

Frannie came up to Fraser and Fraser gave her his seat. Dief rested his head on her knee and nuzzled her round stomach. Dief was of the opinion that it was his duty as alpha wolf to look after the child that was inside her.

'How are you, Francesca?'

'Still as big as a house. At least Rennie always gives me good foot rubs.'

Fraser smiled. Frannie's nickname for Turnbull reminded him of when Ray Vecchio would call him Benny.

'You seen Ray today?' Frannie asked.

'No. Is there something wrong?'

'Yeah. I made fun of his tattoo and he didn't even get mad.' 

'Oh, dear,' Fraser said. Perhaps his admission had affected Ray after all.  
Speaking of Ray, he came up to his desk and stood by Frannie.

'Hey, Fraser. You wanna help me with a case?'

'Of course.'

'Cool. Cool,' Ray said, not meeting Fraser's eyes.

Frannie made a face and stood up.

'Ray, you're my brother and I care about you and you guys need to talk. Ma wants you to come over for dinner tonight,' Frannie said as she left.

As they walked out of the police station, Ray walked in front of Fraser.  
He had a very strange feeling and it wasn't until he sat in Ray's car that he realised that Ray hadn't touched him the way he normally would.

'Ray? Is something wrong?'

'Yeah... But... Can we talk about this after work?' Ray said as he combed his fingers through his hair.

'Of course.'

The rest of the day went by quickly and soon they were sitting in Ray's car going back to the police station. Ray was practically buzzing with pent up energy. He was drumming his hands on the steering wheel and rolling his shoulders.

'I... Can we be friends?' Ray asked.

'I thought we were. Are you talking about the admission that Dief thinks we should mate?'

'Yeah. Yeah. I thought I was hiding it, but I guess not...'

'Ray...' Fraser was now very confused.

'...I mean I know you don't like me like that...’

'...Ray...'

'...I just hoped that we could still be friends...’

‘...Ray!'

Ray looked over at Fraser. 'What?'

'I... that is to say... I do feel the same way,' Fraser said as he placed his hand on Ray's knee and gave it a squeeze. He just hoped that Ray would understand.

Ray looked down at Fraser's hand and grinned. 'Really?'

'Oh, yes. I just assumed that you didn't feel the same way.'

As Ray drove he laughed and Fraser’s brow knit in confusion.

'Why are you laughing?'

'It's nutty. We both felt the same way and we both thought the other person didn't. Can I ask you something?' 

'Of course,' Fraser said as he rubbed the soft denim that covered Ray's knee.

'You and Vecchio ever... you know,' Ray said as he gestured. 

Fraser had known Ray long enough to know what he was trying to say. 'Ray was a good partner and has been a good friend and his green eyes may be striking, but I have never had romantic feelings for him.'

'Oh, I guess we should keep this a secret then. I don't wanna screw up my Vecchio gig.'

'That would seem advisable.'

'Wanna go to my apartment and figure this out?'  
'Of course,' Fraser said as Ray turned on the radio. As Ray hummed happily, Fraser sat back and just enjoyed being near Ray. They drove in silence. Fraser kept his hand on Ray's knee and Ray put his hand on top of Fraser's. His skin was rough and warm.

Once at Ray's apartment building, Fraser and Ray got out of the car and went up to Ray's apartment. They walked close to each other and Fraser could feel Ray's body heat and smell his scent of shampoo and soap. Once inside Fraser reached for Ray and pulled him into an embrace. He rubbed his hands over Ray's shirt. The fabric was worn and soft.

Ray laughed and kissed Fraser's cheek. 'I thought we were going to talk?'

'Of course. I like you and you like me. Is that enough talking for you?'

Ray grinned. 'Yep.'

'May I kiss you?' Fraser asked.

'Sure. Knock yourself out.'

Fraser gently kissed Ray's cheek. Ray turned his head and their lips met. Fraser licked at Ray's mouth and Ray opened it to him. Fraser felt his cock harden as their tongues brushed.

After several moments, Ray broke the kiss and rested his face on Fraser's shoulder. He was panting and clutching at Fraser's serge. 

'Wow! That was... that was...' Ray said between pants.

'Indeed,' Fraser said as he combed his fingers through Ray's surprisingly soft hair.

'Are you hard too?'

Fraser felt his cheeks heat up. 'Yes.'

'Want me to take care of that?'

Fraser suddenly felt his chest tighten. Even though he had had an erotic dream about Ray, the reality made his heart race and his palms sweat in a bad way. He had fallen into bed (both literally and figuratively) with Victoria and it had ended badly.

'It's fine.'

Ray looked up at Fraser and there was concern his eyes. 'Everything okay?'

'Of course. It's just that the last time I fornicated, it ended badly.'

'Ah. The bank robbing chick?'

'Yes.'

'Okay. Okay. We don't have to do anything.'

'Thank you. I promise that some day we can fornicate.'

Ray reached up and cupped Fraser's face and gently kissed his lips. 'It's cool. I can wait.'

Fraser wrapped his arms around Ray and just enjoyed the feeling of Ray against him. Ray might be movement personified, but in that moment he was still like a snowfield. Dief ran around and barked happily and even Duck was making happy noises. Fraser just grinned. He knew exactly how they felt.


	4. Heading For Home

In the apartment, Fraser stood in front of Ray's bathroom mirror. He brushed his hair. His reflection looked the same and that was a little bit surprising.

It had been fourteen days since their first kiss and their relationship hadn't changed much at all. They still worked together and spent most of their free time together, it was just that now when Ray's apartment door closed they kissed. He had thought he would look different somehow. Ray looked different -- he looked happier -- but there was no discernible change to Fraser. 

He heard the door open and Ray came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Fraser's flannel-covered waist. Ray's body was so warm against Fraser's back and he leaned against Ray.

'You almost ready to go to Ma's?' Ray asked as he kissed Fraser's neck.

'Of course. Are you?'

'Yep. Let's get at ’er.'

Fraser followed Ray out of the bathroom. Ray was wearing a black tank top and faded blue jeans. Fraser felt a stirring in his groin, but chose to ignore it. Fraser still wasn't ready for fornication, and Ray (while not normally a patient man) was very patient.

As they walked outside to Ray's car, he breathed deeply the stench of the city and felt himself soften.

They got into the car and Dief laid down on the back seat.

As they made their way to the Vecchio household, Fraser had to admit he was looking forward to it. It had been weeks since he had seen Ma Vecchio. In his lap sat a bunch of flowers for her that Dief had picked out. He had to admit that the delicate yellow petals would go nicely with Ma's long wooden dining-room table.  
Ray had turned on the radio and was humming along with a song.

'You okay?' Ray asked.

Fraser looked over at Ray. He was in profile and his eyes were obscured by sunglasses.

'I'm fine.'

'Oh, I just thought you were nervous about going to see Ma. Do you think she'll be able to tell?'

'Be able to tell what?'

'You know. You know. About us,' Ray said as his hands moved through the air.

Fraser put his hand on Ray's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. 'I'm sure that even if she did realize that there has been a fundamental shift in our relationship, she would never do anything to jeopardize your undercover work.'

'Yeah. Yeah. I guess.'

Ray pulled into the driveway of the Vecchio household and got out of the car. Ma Vecchio came out of the house and wrapped Ray in a hug. She wore a light blue dress and a large sunhat.

'Oh, Ballerino. Come inside, I've made lots of food and you need to eat.'

Fraser smiled as he heard Ray's nickname. Even Ma knew that Ray was quite the dancer.

'Thanks, Ma. I brought you something,' Ray said as he took the flowers from Fraser and handed them to her.

'Oh, Raimondo! You didn't have to bring me flowers.'

Ray dipped his head. 'I know. I know. Dief picked them out.'

With that, Dief ran up to her and she reached down to pet him.

'Thank you, Diefenbaker. Come. Come. It's almost time to eat.'

They walked into the house and Maria's five-year-old daughter ran up to him and hugged his leg. She wore a yellow dress with her light brown hair pulled into pigtails.

'Hi, Uncle Benton. You wanna see my new doll? Her name's Molly.'

He picked up Lilly and she hugged his neck.  
'Of course. I'm certain she is a very fetching doll.'  
'What's fetching mean?'

'It means attractive.'

'Oh, why didn't you just say that?'

'He likes to use big words,' Ray chimed in. Fraser was going to rebut Ray, but Lilly insisted that she show him her doll. Fraser set her down and she ran to her room. She came back holding a china doll and his breath caught when he saw it. Molly had long, dark curls and her pale china skin was reminiscent of Victoria. 

'Wanna brush her hair?' Lilly asked as she handed Fraser her doll.

Fraser held the delicate doll in his hands and pushed aside his thoughts of Victoria. He had lived with her ghost long enough. As he combed the doll's hair, Lilly told a story of Molly and a dinosaur.

After a while they were called to dinner. Fraser sat down at Ma's kitchen table and a plate piled high with food was put before him. He breathed deeply the scent of tomato and sausage and his mouth watered. As he ate, he looked over at Frannie and Turnbull. They held hands and smiled at each other. Fraser wished he could hold Ray's hand, but there would be time for that after the real Ray Vecchio's undercover assignment was over.

The room filled with the sounds of people eating and laughing. Fraser laughed, too. He looked over at Ray and their eyes met. Ray was laughing and his eyes were sparkling.

Later that night, Fraser, Ray and Dief walked out of the Vecchio house. Fraser's steps felt light.

'You wanna come back to my place?' Ray asked.

'Of course,' Fraser said as he got into Ray's car.

Once they got back to Ray's apartment, Fraser shut the door and reached for Ray. He went to Fraser and they embraced.  
Ray laughed as Fraser kissed his neck. Fraser moved his hands to Ray's front and slid his fingers under his soft shirt. His skin was so warm and soft that Fraser felt a stirring in his groin.

'Can we fornicate?' Fraser asked.

Ray's eyes went wide. 'You want to? Are you sure you're ready?'

Fraser had thought about it and he was. He couldn't let Victoria control his life. 'I am. Is that okay?'

Ray grinned. 'Hell, yeah! We should have sex in my bed. I'm too old to have sex in the back of a car.'

Fraser pictured Ray lying naked in the back of his GTO lit by yellow streetlights and his cock hardened.  
They kissed as they walked back to the bedroom.

Once in the bedroom Fraser pulled him closer and kissed him as he lifted Ray's shirt up over Ray's head and dropped it to the floor. 

Fraser kissed Ray's neck and moved down to lick one of his pink nipples until it was hard.

Ray groaned as his fingers tugged on Fraser's hair.

After several moments, Fraser stood up and gazed at Ray. He grinned and his tan chest was covered with a thin layer of sweat that glistened.

'You're wearing too many clothes, Benton. That's not fair.'

Fraser just grinned. 'Oh, dear. We can't have that.'

Fraser unbuttoned his shirt and watched as Ray watched him. Once he dropped his shirt to the floor he reached for his jeans and slowly unbuttoned them. Ray gasped as Fraser slid his boxers down his pale thighs.

'Do you like my cock?' Fraser asked.

'Oh, yeah. I hope you like mine,' Ray said as he unbuttoned his own pants. Ray wasn't wearing underwear and Fraser just admired his hard cock. It was longer and thinner than his own; his tip was deep red and his balls were covered with dark blond hair.

'Now what?' Ray asked when they were both naked.

'I'd like to perform fellatio on you.'

Ray's brow knit in confusion. 'What's that? Something kinky?'

'Oh, it's where I would take your cock into my mouth and manipulate it until you ejaculate.'

'Oh, a blow job. Gotcha. Go for it.'

Fraser moved close to Ray and knelt down on the floor. His heart beat fast and images of Victoria passed through his mind, but he was determined. He had read several books on the subject and just needed to put theory into practice.

He started by licking Ray's cock-head and let the taste of salty pre-come sit on his tongue. He opened his mouth and took Ray's cock-head into his mouth. As his tongue swirled around it Ray groaned as he gripped Fraser's hair.

Fraser slowly moved his head back and forth, taking more and more of Ray's shaft into his mouth each time. He reached up and fondled Ray's balls and was rewarded with Ray moaning.

'Oh, fuck. Keep doing that,' Ray said.

Fraser’s own cock was hard and he saw no reason why he shouldn't touch himself. He lightly stroked his sensitive cock.

After several minutes of manipulating Ray with his mouth, Ray's thighs started to shake.

'Benton... I'm gonna... I'm gonna...'

Even though Ray couldn't finish his sentence, Fraser knew what he meant. There were benefits to a duet.  
He backed off until only the cock-head was in his mouth. He hummed and Ray yelled out as he came. As Fraser's mouth filled with salty come, he tightened his grip around his own cock and came.

After he had sucked down the come, Fraser stood up on shaky legs. Ray collapsed against him.

'Wow! That was...' Ray said.

Fraser combed his fingers through Ray's sweat-damp hair. 'Indeed.'

'You wanna go to bed?' Ray asked, sounding unsure of himself.

'Only if you want me to.'

'Yeah. Yeah. Come on,' Ray said as he led Fraser to his bed.

He lay down on top of a pale blanket and Fraser joined him. He rested his head on Ray's chest and his heartbeat was like a drum. He looked over at the small table beside Ray's bed and saw a baseball sitting on it.

'You kept the baseball I gave you?'

'Yeah. You gave it to me. Didn't you keep the baseball cap?'

'I did. It's a very fetching hat.'

Ray laughed. 'I bet.'

Fraser had to agree. As he fell asleep, he thought that something as simple as a baseball really could lead to something great. He couldn't wait to see what happened next, but right now he was content to sleep in Ray's embrace.


End file.
